


The Truth of the Ed Is

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Moving In Together, Photographs, Reminiscing, Smile For The Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: Edd and Eddy have moved into their new apartment and come across a photo that leads to a trip down memory lane. As well as some very, very intimate details and moments to be shared.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Eddy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Truth of the Ed Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was suggested by sweggy. It was the idea of Edd telling Eddy the truth about impersonating the principal in "Smile For The Ed" many years later. I jumped on the idea and wanted to write a little something for it! So I got to thinking and figured, what better way than by finding that photo in a box of mementos? It all just came together and was interesting to play with! I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Plus, as a bonus, there's some smut! ;)
> 
> And with some of their clothes still on! Who'd have thought? XD

Moving into a new place always came with its myriad of emotions, challenges, and other circumstances. While only Edd’s second time moving in to a place, it was quite significant. He and Eddy were actually moving in together, just the two of them. This was exciting, as it would be the first place of their own.

Before that, the Eds lived together for five years, which had of course been wonderful. Ed and May had soon decided to get their own apartment after many nights spent together. While it was sad, this was the best decision for both couples to live in their own places. Luckily, Ed and May were less than five minutes away by car and ten minutes by bus, so seeing each other was not going to be a problem.

Sure, they had already been living together when upon becoming a couple, but this was going to be something else. Just the two of them, in their own place, growing together. Well, three of them once they were more fully settled and could bring in Eddy’s dog.

They had moved into the apartment just the day before and had only unpacked a few essentials after such a long, long day. Now Edd and Eddy were going through some of their boxes and trying to organize things. At the same time, Edd was rebuilding the bed frame for their mattress, which was currently on the floor in their bedroom. It had been Edd’s intention to rebuild it the night before, but all of the mishaps, moving around and delays during the day just left him too exhausted. 

Now he was off on one side of the bedroom, putting bed frame pieces together. Eddy meanwhile was at the other end near the closet, going through one of his boxes. It appeared to be one of mementos, judging by the items he would pull out.

“Eddy, could you perhaps go through the box of kitchenware?” Edd said as he looked up from his work. “It’s almost lunch time and we should have all of our kitchenware put away.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry! I’ll do it in a bit.” Eddy waved it off, still looking through the box. “You wanna organize ‘em anyway and you’re busy doin’ that.”

“True, but all I ask is for you to lay them out on the countertop so that I may do so when I get the chance.” Edd said with a light sigh.

“Kay.” Eddy muttered dismissively, then kept digging through the box. “Heh, I packed this over a month ago, no wonder I forgot what’s in it.”

“You forgot what we had for breakfast yesterday morning.” Edd teased with a giggle.

“It was moving day, course I forgot!”

“Whatever you say, dear.”

They glanced at each other, chuckled, and went back to their respective tasks. Edd was making pretty good headway with solidifying the base frame and getting a few screws in place. A few more pieces, plus the headboard adjustments, and it would be perfect.

“Ugh, why the fuck didn’t I throw _this_ out?!” Eddy suddenly exclaimed with disdain.

Edd looked up from his work, “What’s the matter? What did you find?”

With a groan, Eddy didn’t respond and instead held out the offending object. Edd craned his neck to get a better look and realized it was a photo. He set his tools down and crawled over, inspecting the picture. Upon seeing it, he could understand Eddy’s reaction immediately. The photo in question was the botched class photo from sixth grade when Kevin cruelly sabotaged it.

“ _Ohh_ ,” Edd replied, wincing a little. “Yes, I can certainly understand why you would want to dispose of it.”

“Haven’t thought of it in years and now I remember that stupid day!” Eddy ranted, crumpling it up and tossing it out the door. “Kevin just _had_ to ruin it! Course he did, fuckin’ asshole.”

Exhaling, Edd crawled over and squeezed Eddy’s shoulder. “It’s all right, Eddy. It was a long time ago, why must you dwell on it?”

“Yeah, I know.” Eddy softened considerably, “Guess seein’ it kinda made me crazy.”

“You’re always crazy.” Chuckling, Edd patted his shoulder and went to sit next to him. 

“Shut up.” Eddy jabbed his side.

Edd jabbed right back and looked at the photo. “I haven’t thought of that day in years, either. It feels like so long ago, doesn’t it?”

“Duh, we were like twelve at the time!” Eddy laughed. “How the hell did I stuff that whole copy machine into my locker?”

“Believe me, I’ve wanted answers to that as well!” Edd giggled and leaned against his shoulder.

“Man though, I think the worst part was in the cafeteria! I don’t know why they were makin’ it like a horror movie, but fuck that was kinda scary! Especially when they were wearing the photo on their faces like masks!”

“Oh goodness, I remember that now! It was rather horrific!”

“Say, speakin’ of, that was when the whole bogus principal announcement happened!” Eddy said thoughtfully, knitting his brow. “Can ya believe they thought _I_ did that? At the time I thought I didn’t remember ‘cause of the whole shit show going down. But when I look back, there’s no way I coulda done it! I was in the cafeteria when it happened! Like jeez, I know I’m awesome but it’s literally impossible!”

“ _Oohhh_.” Edd uttered as the memory practically struck him like lightning. 

“Ohhh? What’s ‘Ohhh’?” Eddy looked at him weirdly. As he studied Edd’s face, he sighed, “Okay, what’s goin’ on? I know that look.”

He bit his lip, figuring how to share this. Come to think of it, why had he never mentioned it before? Even long after it wasn’t relevant? Edd figured he’d possibly forgotten since then, which would make sense. It wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever done, but it was quite high up.

“Well, Eddy… I suppose it’s as good a time as any to tell you. It’s true, you didn’t impersonate the principal. As you said, not only would it have been impossible with you being present in the cafeteria.” Edd began, averting his gaze. “It was me.”

“Ha! Figured it was-wait, what?” Eddy cut himself off and looked at Edd with disbelief. “Wait, that was _you_?”

“Erm, yes.” Edd nodded and laughed a bit. “I was the one who impersonated the principal. While it certainly wasn’t my usual method of assisting, it was all I could think of to do in that moment. I acted on impulse, since I was in quite a state of panic myself! I rigged the P.A. system, with Ed’s assistance, and had figured to ensure complete disposal of the photo. Of course, impersonating a person of authority was incredibly shameful, so I-”

“Wow!” Eddy exclaimed with a laugh, shaking his head. “Guess I should’ve known it was you, I don’t remember the principal sounding like his nose was clogged up!”

“Ha ha ha.” Edd said sardonically, rolling his eyes. “I’ll have you know I had pressed my fingers to my throat in order to help in disguising my voice.”

“Well it kinda-hey, wait a sec! You did it, and yet you still let me take the fall for it? Why’d ya do that?” Eddy wanted to know, raising a brow.

Once more, Edd winced and exhaled. “The truth is, when you relayed the punishments for your alleged actions, I became scared. I wasn’t trying to get you into trouble, but I hadn’t wanted a detention on my record. Naturally, because you had detentions at least once a week, it wouldn’t matter nearly as much.”

“Course ya did.” Eddy said dryly, poking his side.

“Come now, it was a long time ago.” Edd pouted a little.

Eddy snickered and poked him again, “I know that, Dee! Would ya calm down? Jeez, you’re acting like you’re tryin’ to confess that you killed someone!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I think I would be far more of an incoherent, trembling mess if _that_ were the case.” Edd deadpanned.

“You know what I mean!” Eddy patted his hat. “I guess when ya lay it out like that, it kinda makes sense. If _you_ of all people got detention, I betcha the school would’ve called your folks!”

“Indeed they would have, especially at that age.” Edd shuddered at the very notion. “A mere detention would have been enough to set them off. But for impersonating the principal? You can’t even imagine the wrath they would administer. I wouldn’t even be the least bit surprised if they felt it was akin to a certain… _incident_.”

“Yeesh, seriously?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Eddy shook his head and knitted his brow. He then brought a hand to Edd’s back, rubbing in slow circles. “I woulda told ya to tell ‘em to shove it anyway!”

“That does become the problem.” Edd admitted, leaning in to Eddy’s touch and closing his eyes. “When you’re reliant on your parents in some way, you feel you must adhere to their authority at all times to ensure safety. You never know where the line is in defending yourself or being a brat. However, because I was in the wrong for impersonating the principal, I would not have had a leg to stand on.”

“Double D, ya know that ain’t normal.” Eddy said pointedly.

Nodding, Edd exhaled. “I know that now, Eddy. I do. Anyway, there isn’t any particular reason why I didn’t tell you sooner. It just simply slipped my mind and became less relevant over time.”

“S’no big deal,” Eddy waved it off and patted Edd’s back tenderly. “I just can’t believe you did that! I know you’ve saved my ass tons of times, way more than I deserved…” His voice trailed off for a few seconds. “But that’s just crazy! I never would’ve thought you’d go that far!”

“Well, as I’d said, I acted very impulsively and knew I had to create some kind of en masse panic for them to dispose of your photo.” Edd said, leaning against Eddy’s shoulder again. “Not my proudest decision. But I knew simply telling everyone to stop would not have sufficed. So in my panic-laden state, I took drastic measures.”

“You impersonated the principal just to help me out. My hero.” Eddy joked in a high-pitched girly voice, batting his eyelashes.

Chuckling, Edd relaxed a little more. “Well, for once, you had done nothing wrong.”

“Gee. Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Eddy said dryly, ruffling his hat.

“You’re welcome, love.” Edd crooned, winking at him. “It wasn’t all for naught, however. I did manage to administer a small ounce of petty revenge upon Kevin.”

“Are you serious?! Oh hell, details!” Eddy grinned widely. “What’d you do?”

“Well, around four or five days later, I had ample opportunity to strike. After all, it was well after the craze of your photo died down-”

“But I also wasn’t outta detention yet! So no way he’d suspect I did it!”

“Precisely.” Edd nodded. “Anyway, it was during History class and we had a test. I overheard him saying that his father promised him a new deluxe stereo if he got an A on the test.”

“I remember, he was showin’ off the magazine ad for that thing!” Eddy recalled with a laugh. “It was kinda cool and techy, but it didn’t have a turntable!”

Edd chuckled and continued, “Indeed it was. Anyway, we take the exam, and if you remember, it was a multiple choice. After class, I was tasked with taking the exams to the teacher’s office. Naturally, Mr. Gosling never suspected such a thing with me, so I was entrusted to take them to his empty office where no one was around. It was where I hatched my plan! When I made it to his office, I perused Kevin’s test. While he would pass, there was no possible way he would get anything higher than a B. Clearly he did not study.”

Wide-eyed, Eddy just gaped at him, “Holy shit, are you tryin’ to tell me that you-”

“Yes.” Edd grinned. “I took his test, erased most of his answers, but left a few correct just so as to ward off suspicion! Oh, I was so tempted to ensure he got an F, but knowing he would get a C would suffice! And he did! He was so distraught the day we got our exams back!”

“You did that?! Well shit, that was brilliant!” Eddy laughed, clapping his back. “Nice work getting him back and he didn’t even know it! I knew you had it in ya, Sockhead!”

“I had to ensure he didn’t suspect you and I believe it went swimmingly!”

“Didn’t you feel guilty?”

Edd nodded, “Admittedly, I did. In the principle of the matter, rather. I had never sabotaged someone’s test before and I haven’t done it since then. However, I thought of the way he sabotaged your photo unprovoked and the way he tended to treat us.”

“Atta boy, Double D!” Eddy grinned as he brought an arm around Edd’s shoulders, bringing him close. “I was pissed that Kevin got off scot-free, so it’s awesome you knocked him down a peg!”

“It was nothing, really.” Edd replied with nonchalance, but of course welcomed the physical contact. 

“Say, speakin’ of detention, remember that one time you got it in high school? I think it was tenth grade?” Eddy asked.

“Oh goodness… Right, I almost forgot.” Edd recalled and winced slightly. “I actually had to bargain with the principal so that he wouldn’t call my parents.”

“Holy shit, seriously? How’d ya do that?”

“Well, he could see I was genuinely remorseful for my actions and because of my impeccable student record, he was willing to adhere to my request. All I had to do was serve the detention as intended and that would be it. He gave me the option to serve detention either during lunch or after school. I opted for the latter.”

“Figured, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes!” Eddy teased, earning a poke in the side from Edd. “Least it wasn’t all bad, though. Remember when me and Ed joined ya the last couple days?”

“I do!” Edd recalled this memory and laughed. “Oh, did I not tell the both of you that the reason why I had stayed after school was because of detention? I seem to remember being rather elusive about it.”

Eddy nodded, scratching at his mild growth of facial hair thoughtfully. “Yeah, I kinda remember that. I think you kept saying you were gonna stay behind and like, I dunno, do school chores or somethin’.”

“Goodness, I don’t know why I wasn’t up front about it with you two!” Edd exclaimed, shaking his head. “I suppose that I ended up feeling so ashamed that I didn’t even want you or Ed knowing. But I’m certainly glad you joined me.”

“It wasn’t hard, all we had to do was follow you and realized you had detention!”

“Oh, so you _didn’t_ just so happen to get detention?”

“Nah, we did, but we did it on purpose!”

Edd rolled his eyes, but was trying hard not to smile. “Whatever did you two do?”

“Ed pulled the fire alarm and I told that one teacher I hated to go fuck himself and called him names!” Eddy declared with a grin.

“Wait, but I thought Mr. Rio retired the year before that?”

“He did, I was talkin’ about Mr. Capelli.”

Edd furrowed his brow to try remembering that particular teacher, and nodded. “Oh, right. Well, I had no problems with him-”

“Course you didn’t.” Eddy muttered. “Teacher’s Pet.”

“Very funny.” Edd poked his side, and then leaned closer into Eddy’s neck, smelling his cologne. “But I do admit that his lackluster teaching methods served no benefit to an average student. Why in the world did you do that?”

“I was tryin’ to get detention, but couldn’t figure out how. Yeah, it’s kinda hard when you’re doing it on purpose!” Eddy said, laughing a bit. “Like I wanted to make it something that’ll get me detention but nothing huge.”

“And here I thought it was ever so easy for you.” Edd teased.

“Shut up!” Eddy stuck out his tongue petulantly, then continued. “Anyway, I was talking to Marie and she told me she once got detention for calling out one of her teachers for something stupid they did or said, forget what and then told him to go fuck himself! So I figured I oughta try that.”

Edd chuckled and shook his head, “You two always did get into some mischief together, goodness me. Why am I not surprised?”

“Course we did!” Eddy elbowed him playfully. “Anyway, it worked, didn’t it?”

“It did, I certainly won’t complain of having had to serve the rest of my detention with you and Ed.” Edd said, bringing an arm around Eddy’s shoulders now. “Though I did use the time to catch up on my studies before you both came along.”

“I don’t remember you complaining back then!” Eddy ruffled his hat. 

Edd chuckled and shook his head, “I suppose I can’t argue with that.”

“It’s just too bad you didn’t get detention the year after.” Eddy then said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Edd glanced at him. “Why? What do you mean?”

Leaning in close, smirking in a very suggestive way, Eddy whispered, “‘Cause we could’ve spent detention makin’ out.”

“O-Oh!” Realization dawned on Edd as he turned bright pink and buried his face into Eddy’s shoulder. “Eddy!”

“What? It’s true!” Eddy laughed, patting his shoulder and pulling him closer. “We made out almost everywhere we could, so detention would’ve been perfect so long as we got teach to step out a few minutes!”

“Goodness gracious!” Edd mumbled, unable to help imagining just how interesting that could have been. “We could have been caught!”

“Making out on school grounds has that risk, Double D!” Eddy pointed, rubbing his back again. “That was kinda the fun part!”

“No, we always ensured we would have as much privacy as we possibly could!” Edd pointed out, shaking his head. “So that we would eradicate such a risk! It’s why I preferred that we took our… erm, intimacies at your house. Or mine if I knew for certain that mother and father weren’t due to return so soon.”

Eddy laughed and kissed his temple. “Juuuuust sayin’.” He looked back into the box and then pushed it aside. Glancing at the bedframe, then at the mattress situated on the floor, a smirk overcame his features. 

“I know that look.” Edd said upon seeing it. “What kind of mischievous or insidious notion are you entertaining?”

“What? I can’t look over at our mattress and think about the fact that we haven’t fucked in almost five days?” Eddy grinned in an oh-so-innocent manner.

Feeling his cheeks grow hot, Edd stood up and turned away. “Eddy, for goodness’ sake! You’re thinking of this _now_?”

Eddy laughed, getting up from the floor as well. “Newsflash, you asked me a question, and I answered it. I even answered it _honestly_. Aren’t you always the one sayin’ we gotta be honest?”

“Yes, but I haven’t even finished assembling the bed frame!” Edd protested, pointing toward the unfinished frame still leaning against the wall.

“So what? We slept with it on the floor for the past two days and we were fine!” Eddy chuckled and brought his arms around Edd from behind. “I know ya want it, babe. Don’t try tellin’ me you don’t.”

“Of _course_ I do, you know that.” Edd responded as he trembled, his body beginning to warm up and his stomach coiling. He stiffened upon feeling Eddy’s lips touching his neck and soon melted. “Ahh… Eddy no… not now, not like this…”

“Not like what? We finally got our own place, we’ve already got all our stuff in the apartment, and we’ve been unpacking and arranging since yesterday!” Eddy said, still kissing his neck. “We’re _alone_ , Double D! We can take a break and not hafta worry about someone walkin’ in for once.”

Of course, Edd couldn’t argue with that. Living with Ed hadn’t been a problem in the dating department since he was understanding of their need for alone time. After all, he had May over often, so it balanced itself out. But it was always at least a little better not having to worry about anyone walking in on them or being around when they wanted alone time.

“Like I said,” Eddy purred into Edd’s ear, “you want it. You’re as horny as I am, babe.”

As Eddy said this, his hands inched up Edd’s shirt and wandered along his torso. Edd trembled and inhaled sharply as Eddy’s warm fingers caressed his bare skin. The blood was coursing down south and his heart began to race. There was little he could do but surrender to his boyfriend’s ministrations and his own desires. It _had_ been five days of almost nonstop packing, unpacking, labelling and organizing, anyway.

The anxiety bubbled, his eyes scanned a couple of boxes still in the room, the unfinished bed frame, the mattress, and spotted a few boxes lining up the hallway leading to the main room. All of that plus his mind reminding him of tasks he wanted to get done today nagged at him. Edd stiffened a little but was finding it hard not to melt from Eddy’s ministrations.

“Please don’t tease me…” Edd pleaded half-heartedly and gasped as he felt Eddy’s hand trailing toward his pants.

“Whassat? Keep goin’? You got it, babe.” Eddy purred with a chuckle, his hand toying with the waistline of Edd’s pants.

“Noo… we have much to do, I have to organize my-mmm!” Edd was cut off the moment he felt Eddy’s hand trail along his crotch line and gave it a hearty touch. The pleasure jolted through him and his stomach coiled tightly. 

“I’ll cut you a deal, Dee. If you can look me in the eye and tell me to stop with all that conviction, I’ll let ya go.”

Turning around, Edd took a breath and faced Eddy, now being met with his sensuous smirk. That alone was weakening Edd’s resolve even further. Especially as he felt Eddy’s hand rubbing his back in slow circles and his free hand trailing down to his rear. He let out a moan as their bodies were pulled flush together once again. This was coupled by the mild but noticeable bulge in Eddy’s jeans making contact with his own and gave Edd more pause.

The words were in his mind, being replayed over and over, just waiting to be spoken. There was a lot to do, it was just about noon, he was a little peckish, and their bed wasn’t even properly set up. It was time to get back to moving in. After all, they’d spent a few minutes reminiscing while sitting there on the floor. So of course they had to get back to it, right?

That was all there was to it. Edd opened his mouth to speak.

“Eddy we…” Edd’s voice trailed off as he felt Eddy’s hand squeezing his rear. He trembled and bit back a moan. “Please, we have to…”

“To what, Double D? Use your words!” Eddy teased, laughing. “I’m all ears.”

“You’re touching me and making it difficult to concentrate!”

“What? I can’t touch my own boyfriend? Who isn’t even tryin’ to get away?”

“You’re enticing me and trying to sway my decision is what you’re doing!” Edd tried to sound stern, but it came out as a half-hearted whine. Oh, curse his carnal cravings!

Laughing, Eddy grinned and moved his hands up to Edd’s back instead. “C’mon Sockhead, I know when you don’t wanna, and this ain’t one of those moments!”

Unfortunately, he had a point. There had been moments in the past when Edd refused, usually due to being too busy or not being in the right frame of mind. These occurrences were rare, but he usually shut down the advances pretty fast. 

Edd sighed heavily, knowing he was once again bested. That was not fair. He was the smart one! The one who could present the logical reasoning! But was he really going to just take it? A tremble coursed through him and he let his mind swim as he closed his eyes.

Unbelievable. Edd’s fingers clutched at Eddy’s shoulders and dug into the fabric of his shirt. He opened his eyes, and settled his gaze on Eddy’s smug countenance. A fire lit within him as indignation rose, along with something else, and he huffed.

“How _dare_ you! You know the precise ways to arouse me, and you use it against me!” Edd scolded, his cheeks getting warm. “You say the right words, you touch me in all the right places, and draw me in like a moth to an open flame! I said not now! I _said_ we had much to do! I’m perfectly aware that it’s been nearly five days since we’ve made love and of course I’m none too pleased about it!”

Although Eddy’s eyes went wide and he looked taken aback, there was a glint of a smile threatening to curl at his lips. Of course there was. But Edd couldn’t stop there, not that he was planning to, and now it was his turn to advance. He all but pushed Eddy toward their mattress, with no resistance.

“You have some nerve, mister!” Edd continued, his heart racing and loins _aching_ for attention. “How dare you seduce me! That sensuous smirk, the gleam in your eyes, your tone of voice, and the touch of your hands! All to manipulate my feelings and my mood into carnal play! I would love nothing more than to fornicate and you _knew_ I wouldn’t be able to resist!”

Now Eddy was grinning and biting his lip, clearly into it. Of course he was. Just about anytime Edd’s temperament got the better of him, Eddy found it to be a big turn-on. Edd still, to this day, didn’t understand why. It would always result in either a low-key flirt such as Eddy saying he was cute when he was mad, or a full-on sexual remark.

Nonetheless, Edd knew he could use this to its full advantage. His carnal desires, indignation, and overall enjoyment of feeling _so_ powerful were taking over. Although the parts of his mind that tried to stop this were present, he paid them no mind. For now, anyway. That would be future Edd’s problem. Future anxious, OCD-driven Edd’s problem, of course.

“If you’re so insistent on us having relations, then I hope you’re going to be prepared for the consequences!” Edd stated as they reached the mattress. He let go of Eddy’s form and got onto the mattress, laying back and spreading himself out. “Then have at it! You wanted to arouse me, get me wound up, well you have succeeded! So I suggest you service me immediately! You created this mess, you are going to get yourself out of it this time, mister!”

Just like that, he lay back, watching Eddy carefully, waiting to see what he would do. Eddy was still staring at him in a mix of shock and pure delight. Then he got onto the bed, crawling over to where Edd lay, while breathing heavily. His hands reached for the waistline of Edd’s slacks, pulling them down fast. While Edd tried to retain a stern stare, it was becoming harder by the second as his erection went through more friction. He bit back moans, keeping himself as steady as possible while supporting himself on his hands.

“Holy shit, Sockhead…” Eddy murmured, glancing up at him, a shaky grin overcoming his features. His hands gently pulled down Edd’s boxer shorts, exposing his erection to the open air. “So, you want a-”

“Did I fucking stutter?! I said _service me_!” Edd cut him off in a loud, authoritative tone. Having realized his F Bomb, he turned red and averted his gaze, biting down on his sleeve. Okay, now he was getting carried away. There was no need to get so-

Eddy by then had grabbed onto Edd’s member and stroked it a couple of times, leaning down toward it. “You want me to blow ya, got it.” He licked at the tip tentatively, then wasted no time engulfing it within his mouth.

Letting out a pleasured cry, Edd’s arms gave out and he fell back against the pillows. The feeling of Eddy’s warm, wet mouth wrapped around his member never failed to completely overtake him. Then there went his talented tongue! Edd clutched at the sheets, moaning loudly and angling his hips upward. While clutching the base, Eddy went a little further down, making eye contact with Edd the entire time. Then _winking_ at him! What was he trying to do, send him into a bigger frenzy?

“Eddy… Ohhh Eddy…!” Edd moaned loudly and let his head fall back into the pillows, letting out squeaks alongside his moans. The pleasurable jolts coursed through him rapidly, building stronger by each second.

Eddy went further down, moving his hand aside and pretty much deep-throating him. He was way too good at that, Edd found, but wasn’t about to complain. His hands went to Edd’s thighs for leverage, his mouth sliding up and down his shaft enticingly. As the ecstasy mounted, Edd moaned louder, feeling it coursing down his legs to his toes. It was almost _too_ intense and nearly felt painful, but in the best way. A part of him wanted a breather, but he knew Eddy was relentless in dishing out pleasure. Especially when he himself had been so demanding of it.

Moaning and squeaking, Edd dared look down again, and found Eddy focused on his shaft. However, his baby blue eyes peered up at him piercingly and yet again Edd felt weak. Especially when he felt Eddy’s hand squeeze down on his scrotum and made him practically see stars. He let out a cry that managed to be a mangled version of Eddy’s name as he collapsed further into the pillows. The intense wave of tingles washed over him all the more and his toes curled. When he managed to look down, Eddy was peering up at him still, and then pulled his mouth away. A whimper escaped Edd, but Eddy bounced his eyebrows enticingly before bringing his hand back to pump him vigorously.

“You dirty, dirty, dirty Sockhead…” Eddy purred, smirking at him. “You just wanted my awesome mouth and tongue on you, didn’t ya.”

The resolve from earlier had all but eroded at this point and Edd squeaked in pleasure. He couldn’t even muster up the authoritative act from earlier if he wanted to. 

Eddy chuckled and took the tip into his mouth again, licking right at the crevice where precum was leaking out. “Aren’t you gonna cum? You wanted me to service ya, so where’s my reward for gettin’ you off?”

“A-Aaaahhh…” Edd managed, sitting himself up a bit.

“C’mon Double D…” Eddy pumped him faster, still gazing at him with that teasing smirk. He licked the tip again.

Edd moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut, his head falling into the pillows again. His fingers clutched the sheets for dear life, his legs splayed out and his toes curled. The incredible pleasure all but rushed over him far too rapidly for him to process. He squeaked and felt his muscles completely tighten. The onslaught of climax built to its peak and released, to which he cried out and collapsed. He felt Eddy’s mouth close around his member to catch the leaking fluids, catching as much as he possibly could. 

After a moment, Eddy pulled his mouth back and sat up, licking off the excess from his lips. “How’s _that_ for servicin’ you, you dirty Sockhead?”

Letting out a whimper, Edd pouted slightly, but was fighting off the urge to smile. “You did incredibly well, Eddy. How dare you.”

“Hey, I’m only doin’ what you ordered!” Eddy laughed, winking at him. He leaned in close, paused, and drew back. “Right, I gotta go brush first.”

“Good, I didn’t have to remind you.” Edd smiled a little.

“Shut up.” Eddy stuck his tongue out in response. 

He got off the bed and left the room. Edd meanwhile regained his breathing, as well as his energy, as he heard Eddy brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Then there was the sound of questioning grumbles, rummaging through what he assumed was a toiletries bag, and then an “Aha!”. Not a minute later, Eddy came back, holding a set of wipes in one hand and a squeeze bottle in the other. 

Before Edd could ask what he had, Eddy got onto the bed, took one of the wipes and proceeded to get rid of the excess around his limpening shaft. Edd blushed and watched him, recalling how Eddy had said he liked cleaning him off. After finishing, Eddy grinned and tossed it into the nearby waste bin that was put there temporarily.

“Thank you.” Edd murmured, cheeks still warm as he averted his gaze.

“Aw c’mon, why’re you going all shy guy on me?” Eddy snickered, coming closer to him. “‘Specially since you were goin’ all dom earlier!”

“Eddy, I merely became carried away in my attempt to put you in your place. You seduced me when I was trying to focus.” Edd pointed out, peering at him and chuckling.

“Yeah, but it worked, didn’t it?” Eddy winked at him. “Like I said Double D, I know you. If you really, _really_ didn’t want it, it would’ve been obvious.”

Sticking his tongue out, Edd sat up more, “You _knew_ I wanted it because I told you I did. Well, be that as it may, things have certainly taken a sexual turn, and I’m certainly not about to refuse returning the favour.”

“Much as I’d love to see you suckin’ my dick, we can do that after. Right now, I wanna fuck your brains out.” Eddy purred, straddling Edd’s hips.

Oh, curse Eddy’s sensual voice! Even with such language! Edd blushed heavily, but his stomach coiled in anticipation. Who was he kidding, he loved the dirty talk. Being able to just let loose in all angles during sexual play was cathartic in itself.

“Then come closer, love.” Edd purred, beckoning him with a finger. “So that I may assist you.”

Eddy grinned and leaned down as Edd grabbed onto his shoulders, leaning up to meet his lips. They kissed passionately, growing deeper by the second as Edd felt his lover’s body align with his own. Bringing a hand down, Edd went to work on pulling down the zipper of Eddy’s jeans, feeling Eddy’s hand join in to assist. Unable to resist, he reached into Eddy’s boxers and got a feel of his hardened length. Judging by Eddy’s pleasured groans between their making out, he was doing something right. 

Further sweetening the deal, Eddy got off his hips and pulled down Edd’s pants and boxer shorts, tossing them aside. The friction on his reigniting manhood made Edd squeak between their mouths.

Eddy pulled back a bit, lowering his jeans a tad and freeing his erection, giving it a quick stroke. The bottle in his hand did turn out to be lubricant, which Edd now recalled having seen stored in Eddy’s toiletries bag. 

“Sure hope you’re ready for this, Double D.” Eddy winked at him as he popped open the bottle and squeezed some of the gunk onto a finger.

Averting his gaze, Edd murmured, “I’m always ready for you, Eddy.”

Once the lubricant was coated, Eddy reached down and slipped his finger inside of Edd’s entrance. The digit entering him made Edd’s muscles tighten, but he soon felt a jolt of pleasure once the finger found his sweet spot. He moaned and spread his legs further as he felt Eddy slip a second finger into him. Their eyes met and Edd gripped at Eddy’s shirt, trembling in pleasure.

“Please…”

“Please what? You’re gonna have to be a little more specific!” Eddy teased, doing a scissoring motion with his fingers.

Edd whimpered and moaned, his toes digging into the sheets while his fingers did the same into Eddy’s shoulders. “Don’t make me say it!”

“Why not? How can I give you what ya want if you don’t tell me?”

“You _know_ what I want!”

Laughing, Eddy withdrew his fingers, grabbed another wipe and made sure to clean them off. “Course I know what you want, Sockhead! I just love hearin’ you say it.”

Letting out a whimper, Edd averted his gaze and reached down to toy with his reviving erection. He trembled, biting his lip and propping himself up on one hand. Of course he had to give himself a brief, mental pep talk. This was not their first rodeo, he’d said dirty talk before drunk or sober, and there was a thrill to it.

He sighed heavily, managing to say, “Please, I want to have relations with you! I want you… you… I want you inside me! There! Are you satisfied?!”

There was the sound of the bottle popping and goop squeezing out. When Edd turned to look, he watched in anticipation as Eddy applied it onto his length. Upon seeing Edd watching, Eddy winked and waggled his eyebrows.

“You bet I am. How hard was that, sweetheart?” Eddy purred, making sure the lubricant was evenly spread.

Biting his lip, Edd just leaned back, his legs spread and ready to receive. Eddy came closer, taking hold of Edd’s hips and carefully positioning himself accordingly. Slowly but surely, Edd braced himself for the penetration and winced. Of course they’d done this many, many times by now, but the initial entrance still stung. 

Seeming to sense this, Eddy slowed his movements and met Edd’s lips, kissing him sweetly. The gesture as appreciated as Edd relaxed a little and kissed him back, letting his body get used to the feeling. Eddy’s fingers ran along his hat and down to his hair, further soothing him. Once Eddy was inside, he carefully slid back, then back in, and the stinging faded. Eddy relaxed and clutched tightly to his boyfriend’s soft cotton shirt, letting out pleasured sighs. The thrusting began, picking up in speed gradually as Eddy found his rhythm. Edd moaned loudly and felt the tip making contact with his prostate. The sensations coursed through his legs, almost numbing them.

“Aaahhh fuuuck….!” Eddy groaned loudly, keeping his hands on Edd’s hips for leverage. He panted a little, gazing down at Edd and giving a smile. “Y’alright?”

“Yes…!” Edd panted out as he nodded. “I feel wonderful! Please, go faster!”

“You got it, babe!” Eddy laughed as it melted into a moan. 

He picked up speed again, looking at Edd the whole time, which of course was greatly appreciated. There was definitely something all the more endearing about lovemaking when they could see each other’s faces.

To further enhance their closeness, Edd’s legs came around Eddy’s torso and he rolled his hips in time to the thrusting. As best he could, anyway. Strike after strike of his sweet spot continued making Edd’s moans escalate in volume. If he wasn’t moaning, he was panting or squeaking.

It had been a little too long, they _did_ need this. Not that Edd was too surprised, mind you.

Edd’s fingers dug into Eddy’s shirt along his back, burying his face into the crook of his neck. He cried out louder, reaching down to his neglected length and gave it a few strokes. Not that he usually needed to, the incredible pleasure and friction alone was usually enough. The thrusting continued, still gaining speed.The sounds Eddy made during these intimate moments were definitely spectacles of their own. Especially when they were actual moans. Edd loved that. They were some of the more vulnerable kinds of sounds Eddy would make during lovemaking or foreplay. Being the only one privy to them was great, but knowing he could cause those sounds were even better. Like a secret shared between them.

Crying out again, Edd drew his head back and met Eddy’s eyes. They were getting close, he could just feel it. A brief but very hearty kiss was shared, their hands clutched at each other. He was reaching his peak, the intensity of his pleasure was mounting and his stomach coiled deliciously.

“E-Eddy… Eddy I’m close!”

“Yeah? Yeah…! Good! Same!”

There was little Edd could do as the onslaught of pleasure ripped through him almost violently. He all but screamed out Eddy’s name as a very hard, quick thrust sent him spiraling over the edge, climaxing _hard_! Of course his member shot up between the two of them, some of it getting on his face or both their stomachs. There it was, the incredible release and his muscles finally relaxing. Edd went a little limp, comforted by his beloved’s welcoming weight above him as his legs collapsed as well. He managed to keep one arm clutching at him while the other fell limp on the bed.

A couple more thrusts were all it took as Eddy’s hold on him tightened and his eyes squeezed shut for a moment. Edd leaned up and kissed his cheek, willing his love to open his eyes. A loud cry of his own that he was clearly trying to stifle escaped Eddy, but a few more touches seemed to snap that inhibition away.

“H-Hell YES, fuuuuuck, Double D!” Eddy yelled out as his load spilled within Edd, filling him. He laughed in relief, his blue hair flying about slightly.

Their bodies melded as Eddy lay atop of Edd, holding each other leisurely but with grip. Edd completely relaxed and sighed happily, even as he felt Eddy slip out of him. He was more than content to just remain this way for all time, if possible. To think the tension and stress over the past few days just seemed to melt away after a little intimacy. Even for a short time.

“Eddy… that was wonderful.” Edd managed to say, opening his eyes again. “Not that I doubted it, mind you.”

“Course it was, I know how to deliver.” Eddy boasted, chuckling. 

He reached for the moist wipes and lifted himself a bit so he could wipe off the excess semen. Edd assisted, placing his hand over Eddy’s while doing so, and the two smiled at each other. After they were cleaned off and the wipes were tossed, they lay on the mattress side by side, cuddling up. Just for a bit.

“What’d I tell ya? Just what we needed, babe.” Eddy chuckled, stroking the strands of Edd’s hair spilling out from his hat.

“Oh, stop that. I didn’t disagree.” Edd cooed, chuckling. He met Eddy’s lips in a chase, sweet kiss, bringing a hand to stroke the soft blue hair. “I love you.”

Expression softening into the kind of loving smile he only ever used around Edd, a soft sigh escaped Eddy before he answered, “Love you, too.”

It was quiet as they lay there together, half dressed, cuddled up in each other. Here they were now, in their own place, and had just made love for the first time since moving in the day before. Maybe not quite the way Edd would have pictured it, but then again, almost nothing went that way. Not with his best friends around. His heart swelled as he further basked in the comforting embrace of his beloved and warmed his body.

Edd sighed in contentment, nuzzling Eddy’s shoulder. “For as much as I would love for us to lay here and cuddle all day, I do believe we should get back to work.”

“Yeah yeah yeah…” Eddy muttered, but was trying not to smile. “Lemme guess, kitchen stuff so’s we can at least have lunch.”

“Precisely.” Edd nodded. “If we work through the afternoon, we won’t have to do very much tomorrow. You needn’t worry about my study, I’ll be taking care of it.”

“Kay, least we’ll be mostly done by then.” Eddy said, sitting up and bringing Edd with him. “What say tonight, we’ll have Chinese and rewatch _Good Omens_?”

Edd smiled at the idea. “I think that would be marvelous.”

“Can we finish up while-”

“We are _not_ doing it nude!”

“Aw come on!”


End file.
